


Encounter One

by BuckinghamAlice



Series: If Only We Liked Each Other... [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Clark, Hook-Up, M/M, Shameless Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Boys!  Mmm... Bruce Wayne meets Clark Kent.  Hah, I love it!  I love bringing people together!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter One

**Author's Note:**

> So there was [a new trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fis-9Zqu2Ro) for Batman V Superman and I was inspired to write this pornography.

Bruce Wayne was quite possibly the smuggest man Clark had ever met. _Definitely_ the smuggest man he'd ever met. The way he walked into a room like he owned it, because everyone knew he easily could, the way he was obviously aware of his good looks and charms… and he was just so damned cocky. The ego on the man probably easily outweighed his bank account.

Clark had taken such an immediate dislike to him that he could hardly stop watching him all evening.

They shared a very tense conversation and it caught people's attention. Clark very much expected that would be the end of it, but toward the end of the night, when Clark had grown tired of the crowd around him and was just eager to leave, he bumped into Bruce just outside the coat check room.

“Mr. Wayne,” he greeted dryly.

Bruce smirked that irritating smirk of his then and tilted his head slightly. “Mr. Kent. I get the feeling you don't like me very much.”

Clark sighed. “I can assure you, I have better things to do with my time than to think about a strange man who seems to have made it his mission to be unpleasant to me all night.”

“Well,” Bruce began. “I wouldn't say _all_ night.”

Clark prepared to walk away, to put this man behind him, this man that made an odd feeling twitch in his stomach, when he felt a hand stop him. He looked down, though he knew that he and Bruce were alone and could safely assume it was Bruce's hand that was holding his wrist.

Unsure of how to respond, he said, “You've got a pretty strong grip yourself.”

Bruce sighed and seemed to assess him. “I...” he began, before his voice trailed off. Then, he pulled a business card and an expensive looking pen out of his pocket. Scribbling quickly, he said, “Listen Kent, if you want to finish this conversation where there aren't so many prying eyes, be at that address at eleven o'clock tonight.”

He slipped the card in Clark's breast pocket, patted it once, and walked away briskly. Once he was gone, Clark saw that the address was for a hotel downtown.

Clark narrowed his eyes and realized that Bruce was even more overconfident and presumptuous than he had previously thought.

He honestly didn't understand why Bruce just assumed he'd show up at his hotel. But more than that, he couldn't understand why he actually did it. Why was it so easy for Bruce to ask, and so easy for him to accept without even having to say yes?

He knocked on the door at eleven o'clock on the dot, and Bruce answered just as promptly. Wordlessly he stepped aside so Clark could enter the room.

Once the door was shut behind him, Clark tried to level Bruce with a serious gaze, but he realized it probably actually looked like he was confused. Clark's Pa had often said he didn't have a poker face… guess he was right about that one too.

“Can I get you a drink?” Bruce asked, casual as you please.

Clark raised an eyebrow at his cool manner, but shook his head. “No, thank you.”

Bruce gave a nod. “Good man. We'll just get right down to it then.”

Clark felt his heart lurch into high speed. What were they getting down to exactly? Could he mean….? He felt himself nod and he tried to remain calm as he said, “That's why you asked me here.”

Things were much less subtle and much quicker from that point. Without any of the casual command that he had displayed before, Bruce closed in on him and practically pounced on him. He seized Clark's mouth in a passionate kiss, and Clark instinctively wrapped his arms around Bruce.

Clumsily Bruce pulled him over to an overstuffed sofa nearby and pushed Clark down on his back. This was why Clark had come here… Bruce Wayne might have been cocky and smug and a little too pleased with himself, but he was also incredibly attractive and he made Clark's thoughts swirl into nothing but dust, weak remnants of the logic he had previously employed.

Clark had to remind his hands to slow down as they worked to free Bruce from his clothes. Bruce was tugging Clark's pants down with one hand and unbuttoning his shirt with the other. A true talent. All the while they never stopped kissing, and Clark all but clung to Bruce.

He was glad not to be wearing his uniform under his clothes this time… that would have been difficult to explain.

Once they were both naked, Bruce laid his full weight on top of Clark's body. It felt good being under him, especially as they were both hard now. Bruce continued kissing Clark as he rutted against him slightly, and their dicks were slick and warm, so the sensation was incredible.

Bruce soon reached over to the end table behind the couch and Clark saw that he had grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube. Unceremoniously, he stuck a finger in Clark's hole, and Clark arched his back slightly in response to the not entirely unpleasant surprise.

“Fuck, you're tight,” Bruce growled. He worked his finger all the way into Clark, causing him to moan.

“ _Some_ people would say that was a good thing,” Clark replied, as soon as he was again capable of words.

Bruce snorted. “Can't take a compliment, can you?”

“Can't _give_ one, can you?” Clark retorted.

Bruce stuck another finger in him, but kissed him again, stealing a moan from Clark's mouth before it could even leave his lips. He worked Clark open, and Clark felt himself relaxing entirely and loosening up.

“You're lucky you're hot,” Bruce said. “How's that for a compliment?”

Clark was about to return that clever remark when he heard Bruce opening the condom wrapper. He quieted himself because of the anticipation, and Bruce wasted no time in putting on the condom and lubing himself.

“Ready?” Bruce asked, quieter than anything he'd said so far.

Clark nodded. “Do it.”

Bruce pushed into him, and Clark closed his eyes and let his head drift back as a moan came out. Being stretched open had never hurt him, but he was sensitive, his whole body felt things very strongly, and the sensation was always so powerful at first. Bruce kissed him again before slowly beginning to move his hips. He quickly established a rhythm with his hips, and Clark thrusted his lower body slightly to meet Bruce.

Bruce held one of Clark's legs up and threw it over his shoulder, and Clark opened himself up even more, and somehow he felt like Bruce went into him even deeper. He somehow got faster too, and Clark could feel Bruce all over his body – inside him, in his muscles, on his skin… and Lord knew Bruce had been in his head since they'd first laid eyes on one another.

The sound of their moaning and breathing grew louder, as if to compete with the sound of flesh colliding with flesh. Clark knew their bodies were a little different, though they didn't look it. Right now, in this moment of closeness, they didn't feel it either.

Clark reached between them and began to jerk off, and Bruce seemed to take that as some sort of challenge. He started to fuck Clark harder than he had yet, harder than Clark had ever had it in his life, and Clark just moaned louder. Maybe Bruce had some anger he was trying to work out. Clark didn't really know… but whatever. He could take it. Bruce hit his prostate over and over, and Clark almost felt dizzy. Eventually Bruce's arms wore out and his weight again crashed onto Clark, but even when he was unable to hold himself up, he kept at Clark relentlessly.

Clark reached his climax first, and at that moment he felt incredibly satisfied with the feeling of fullness that came from Bruce still being inside him. But Bruce came mere moments later, and quickly pulled out of Clark. He removed the condom, tied it off, and then dropped it on the floor. It was kind of a sobering sight… Bruce probably had a servant he paid just to discard his used condoms. He could live that life if he wanted to.

Bruce sat up then and eyed Clark as he continued to lay back on the couch, not quite sure what to do at the moment. “Thanks,” Bruce ventured.

Clark cracked a little smile at that. As Clark had experienced Bruce so far, that was quite unlike him. That wasn't the bravado and the self-assured demeanor from before. So what was fake and what was real? At some point Bruce had to have been acting… and Clark didn't quite know him well enough to be able to tell the difference. Not yet.

“So do you always thank people after you have your way with them?” Clark asked.

Bruce gave a little shrug. “Only if I'm grateful.”

Clark nodded. “You _should_ be grateful.”

Bruce smiled then too. “I am.” He looked up then and glanced at the clock on the wall and cleared his throat. “But don't you have an article to work on?”

“Yeah,” Clark replied. “One of those puff pieces you're so fond of.”

Bruce gave a curt nod. “You shouldn't let me keep you.”

Clark sighed and nodded. A bit of a blush spread on his cheeks as he picked up his clothes from the floor and prepared to leave on his late night walk of shame. He hastily dressed, planned to shower back at his apartment, and headed for the door. Bruce seemed to watch him closely, and that just heightened the slight embarrassment Clark felt at the quick and awkward turn the situation had suddenly taken.

But just as he reached the door, Bruce cleared his throat. Clark turned to face him, and Bruce approached him cautiously, pausing momentarily to draw on his bathrobe.

“Listen Kent,” he began. “My company has an office here in Metropolis...”

Clark nodded. He expected Bruce to continue that thought, but when he didn't, Clark simply said, “That's great.”

Bruce sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. “I work from that office two days a month, the last Thursday and Friday of the month, and I always stay in this hotel. This very room.”

“I see,” Clark replied. Could this be leading to something?

Again, Bruce sighed. “Come back here on the last Thursday night of the month. If you enjoyed this.”

“I'll see you then,” Clark replied, a little smile on his face. He left then and headed back to his apartment. He had to admit, the night had turned out much better than he anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly and it's probably not as cleaned up as it should be. Apologies for any majorly clunky spots or typos.
> 
> As a bonus, since people have wondered about the two of them learning each other's identities, I wrote a quick little thing and posted it on my tumblr. But don't read it if you haven't seen the movie, it's a tiny bit spoiler-ish. This takes place between this story and the next one in the series.
> 
> <http://bisexualclarkkent.tumblr.com/post/142149176193/the-reveal>


End file.
